The present invention relates to a magnetic disk drive assembly for writing information into and reading information out of a flexible magnetic disk known as a floppy disk or diskette, and more particularly to a magnetic disk drive assembly capable of ejecting a diskette easily out therefrom.
To allow removal of a diskette out of the drive position, conventional magnetic disk drive assemblies often have separate mechanisms respectively for releasing a hub clamp which holds a diskette and then ejecting the diskette. Therefore, the prior disk ejection procedure has required two distinct steps of operation to be performed on the magnetic disk drive unit, a process which is tedious and time-consuming. Attempts to release the hub clamp and eject the diskette in synchronism often require a complex mechanism that takes up a relatively wide space and thus it is difficult to provide such a mechanism in the thin or low-profile magnetic disk drive units coming into increasing use.